Todd Williams
"This is your fault. This is all your fault. None of this woulda happened if it weren't for you. THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Todd Williams is a character in Detroit: Become Human. He uses red ice, and appears in 6 chapters. 'Biography' 'Pre-Game' Todd Williams was born on September 21, 1995. He was a former taxi driver in Detroit, Michigan, before Self-driving cars and buses were created, and became popular in 2021. He had a wife and a daughter, who soon left him for a bank accountant. After his wife left him and he lost his job, he lived off odd jobs, like Douglas Mitchell, except some of his jobs were illegal, getting him arrested. eventually, he had enough money to get himself a YK500 named Alice, and an AX400 named Kara. Kara has been beaten to death by Todd many times trying to protect Alice. 'The Opening' Todd will be seen waiting at a desk for a man named Dan to leave a backroom. He will lead Todd to Kara, and tell him it's memory's been wiped and Todd will tell him it'll be fine. He'll ask Todd it's been majorly damaged, and asked what happened to it. Todd will lie to him and tell him a car hit her. Dan will then ask if he gave Kara a name, and Todd will tell him Alice named her Kara, before taking Kara home in his car. 'A New Home' Todd will leave his car to go in. If Kara takes time to get out of the car and go to the door, he'll ask if Kara is coming. Once Kara comes, he'll remind Kara of her jobs, before leaving to watch the game. He will recieve a call from the bank, before watching the game again and puffing on his pipe of red ice. If Kara finds the red ice in the soap, Todd will grab Kara by the neck and ask if Kara wants to make him mad. Kara will repeatedly tell Todd no, before he lets her go and tells her to stay out of his stuff. Once Kara has taken out the trash, she'll talk to Todd and ask if she can go upstairs. Todd will say yes, before Kara leaves to clean upstairs. After cleaning Todd's room, Todd will leave the bathroom, and push Todd aside. Kara can also find a picture, if Alice gave Kara the key, Kara will open a box and find out Kara wasn't kit by a car, and a photograph of Todd with his family. Kara will then go downstairs, and see Todd beating Alice, before feeling bad and hugging her. 'Stormy Night' Todd will be woken up by Kara and will be informed that dinner is ready. He will grab his pipe before heading to the dinner table. If Kara wanders around too much, Todd will force her to stop moving around and that she's making him nervous. He'll then get all riled up and start yelling at Alice about how hard it is to earn money and even keep his house. He'll eventually go to grab his belt and freak out. *If Kara reasons with Todd or gets to Alice after Todd, she can either escape alive with Alice or get murdered by Todd. However, If they escape out the window, the will escape alive as well. *If Kara took the gun, Todd will die no matter the reason, either by Kara or Alice. *If Kara obeys, Todd will go upstairs and beat Alice with his belt, before Kara comes upstairs to check on them, before she's murdered. A friend will visit Todd if he was murdered, and will call the police on seeing his dead body. 'Waiting for Hank...' If Todd lived in Stormy Night, Todd can be seen sitting at a desk playing the victim, before leaving the station. However, if Todd was killed, it will note his friend calling the cops and the missing AX400. 'On The Run' If Todd survived and Kara and Alice stayed in the motel, Todd will be seen on Channel 16, being talked to by Joss Douglass. He will tell him about his android assaulting him and lying saying it was for no reason, and telling him she grabbed his daughter and ran away with her. However, if Todd was killed, Joss Douglass will mention his death. 'Battle for Detroit' If Kara runs into Todd, if alive, he will grab her by the arm and call security. Kara will try to convince him. If They fail to convince him, (Choose everything but your story), and Luther is dead, Kara and Alice will be killed. However, if Luther is there, he'll cause a diversion, so Kara and Alice can flee to Rose's car. But if Kara does convince him, Todd will tell the soldiers he was wrong and made a mistake, before admitting his faults and telling Kara good luck. Alice will then try to hug Todd. If Kara does nothing, Alice will hug Todd. However, if Kara stops her, Todd will not be hugged. 'Deaths' 'Stormy Night' *Kara (Optional) If Kara takes the gun and makes it to the gun when prompted to, Kara will shoot Todd. *Alice (Optional) If Kara takes the gun but fails the QTE to reach it, Alice will take the gun and shoot her. 'Character' 'Appearance' Todd appears wearing a red v-neck shirt and a green shirt over it, blue jeans, and has blue eyes and long, brown hair. In The Opening, he's wearing a black olive jacket over his interior outfit. If Todd returned in Battle for Detroit, he wears a black leather jacket will a red sweater underneath and a green scarf, with dark grey jeans and a grey beanie. 'Personality' Todd is a high drug addict who is high on red ice and anti-depressants, therefore anticipating his behavior. Outside of the drugs, however, he is a depressed man who has lost his wife and daughter to drugs. 'Chapters' *The Opening *A New Home *Stormy Night Determinant *Waiting for Hank... *On the Run *Battle for Detroit 'Gallery' ' ToddWilliamsJacket.png|Todd Williams' Opening appearance. ToddWilliams.jpg|Todd's interior appearance. ToddWilliamsFamily.jpg|Todd with his family when he was younger. ' Category:Human